ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16: More Powerful than the Sun
Notes This episode will be a slight change of pace, but I feel I need one. __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Opening Fate has declared with a trumpet blast: What was future is now past! Destiny spins into her wool The deadly results of every duel! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Destiny weaves into her web The essence of time's flow and ebb While the fates ever weave their tune Under the light of the azure moon! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Destiny is smithing her powerful chain, Dooming the world to wind and rain; Fate is singing a dreadful song, Now all shall atone for every wrong! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Break Fate's rules, break Destiny's chain, Moedari! All your strength do strain, Forget about doom, they are not gods! Fight, no matter what the odds! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Hikari ga kakusa rete inai Koto, koto, ga deki! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Kemono no yō ni tatakau Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Chapter One Lunaram accepted the keystones. "I can fight with you, Moedari. We can fix everything, there must be some way." Mundaram shook her head, "There is only one way." "I will prove that wrong, Mundaram," said Lunaram, transforming into her Keystone form. Fighting for a large amount of time is not easy. Moedari was splattered with kaiju blood, and his muscles felt like lead. Lunaram fought smoothly, amazingly, she seemed tireless, mowing through the near endless lines of monsters. She appeared by Moedari. "Together, we can change time. You will go to the past via the power of Time Light." Quite abruptly, Moedari found himself in a warm, sunny spot, and there was only one kaiju: DuHeddo. His past-self was battling it, and Madame Kandakai was watching. What should I do? he wondered, I'm not sure how to change time. His past-self was thrown down and vanished. Kandakai transformed. Lunaram attacked the creature, quickly defeating it. Jake decided it would be best to go talk the matter over with Father Leo. The rectory of St. Raphael's was empty, even though Jake searched the simple kitchen, greeting room, laundry room and bedroom after climbing in via the window. Books were everywhere. He walked out onto the balcony near the roof, which gave a beautiful view of the city. There Father Leo stood. He was glowing. "What are you doing?" Jake asked, going up to him. "I am not human. I cannot save Time. What can I be doing?" the priest responded, pulling the particles of living light back into himself. "You could be helping me," said Jake, "I'm from the future." Chapter Two Lunaram carefully watched Jake's slow progress through time, but was interrupted when a light surrounded her. She felt the place around her fade away, and stood in the Halls of Time and Space. A young-ish looking woman walked up to her, with blond hair and blue eyes. She had a tomboyish, valiant look about her, and wore well-worn pants and a tough shirt. "Welcome, Lunaram," she said, speaking with a NYC accent. Even so, Lunaram recognized the voice. "You.... are Mater Mundaram!" "Yes. I am the mistress of Time, the ruler of space, creator and destroyer of worlds. For the sake of the future I have chosen, I will rewrite creation one last time." "This is your human form?" inquired the ultrawoman. "It was. That was before the incident. But the my power over time can create universes, and destroy them. It can take civilizations out of existence by the mere changing of a pebble's course. It is a deadly power, and I have been chosen. Only I have had power equal to this. If I willed, I would go to before the omniverse was created and undo all the evil wrought by the nameless one whom the Heroes of Light slew. But that would destroy all the good caused by that evil; worlds upon worlds of foolish, ignorant, happy, simple people like the humans, whom I was a part of." "When you truly understand what you are, you can go insane. The world I lived in was built up upon lies: its government, its armies, its cities, and its accomplishments. Evil does not produce good, but good can come of it. Even so, that does not lessen the evil. What a paradox! Truth exists, but I could not find it." "I was so simple then, attending church, watching films, reading the latest political news. I fell for so many lies. And yet that simple ignorance was happy. I would go back, but I cannot without causing even greater evil. Only one who has the power of the keystones can bring everything right without an equal amount of wrong." "Humans are such arrogant creatures. Some believe their science is a god, while their greatest skyscrapers are surpassed by insects relying on instinct alone. They presume that they can form a lasting government, they, who failed at a system set by bees. They pollute their land with chemicals, but an ant may be a better farmer. They believe lies." "I will prove there is truth in their science, and in their government, in their freedom and their faith," said Lunaram fiercely. "Then watch as their sacred creation is rewritten by me," said Mundaram. Lunaram found herself standing in the streets of NYC. Jake walked out, and was hit by a car. "This is the original earth which we came from," said Mundaram. Lunaram looked at the prostrate, bloody figure, when light surrounded it. A huge explosion occurred. "Jake was unable to control his power, but I was able to control mine. And so, I changed time so that instead of destroying the universe, it would create alternate ones. Now follow me to the universe you know, which was mothered by me." Lunaram was now in the Land of Light. "That day, I arranged events so that Moedari would go to earth. He is my creation, I mothered his world. That is where I got my name. However, you were a wildcard. You alone I could not manipulate. Lugeno was easy, but not you. You inherited your cunning and instinct from your parents threefold. And so, it comes to today, when Jake and Moedari did not become God. I will change that." Chapter Three Pre-series/Episode 1 The original Jake burst into a cloud of dark matter, changing shapes rapidly. Worlds and universe broke apart, creating Moedari and his host Jake, creating Finem and Cecero and Anna Mokowski. Mundaram watched the countless timelines she had created to reach her goal. Finem was imprisoned by the last energy of the legendary ultras, many years back in his universe. However, time in universes can be different... She sent her son to the earth she had chosen. "You must bring the ultras to earth. Create a monster." She could already see Moedari arriving. The car crash with the alternate universe incarnation of herself occurred, but he was saved by Ultraman. Henuk arose. "I forgot how much Jake used to curse," said Lunaram, "but now that he is with Moedari, that has changed. Why?" "Jake's experience of the rough world and Moedari's happy innocence of it slowly came together to become something greater," said Mundaram, "but they cannot defy nature. That is why Jake has become more naive and Moedari wiser." Moedari fought Henuk, and Zero saved him. Meanwhile, Finem slept in the universe created by Mundaram for that purpose, and a priest by the name of Cecero walked another. She had mothered them, and she wanted to rule them. Episode 2 A bolt of light crashed into earth as Lunaram arrived. Ever manipulating, Mundaram caused her to find a person who had known Jake long ago. She appeared to a young woman in an opera hall, singing Wagner. "I will share your body," she said. The two went home to a handsome scientist and many children. Little did they know the fate awaiting them. Mebius would never have let Moedari remain on earth, had not Mundaram changed the time of day when the two talked. It was night, and Mebius was busy. Tired, he gave in to his son's pleas as she convinced her son to create another monster, Henuko. The giant turkey cock walked down-town. Moedari had grown stronger; that was good. However, she saved her son's monster from destruction yet. The youngster had to train for the destiny awaiting him. Why did Kandakai right that note to Jake? It was intuition. When rummaging through her chests she had found a relic from before her success, when life was hard and music far away. She found a food packet Jake had brought her. She did not know who had made her find it, or why. Meanwhile, Mundaram fed energy to Finem, waiting for his awakening. Aliens watched it as well. Mundaram walked to one of them, "Belial, I want your help on earth. I want you to kill Hikari and Mebius." On the way to the opera, Jake was interrupted by Henuko. Belial appeared as well. Kandakai transformed as multiple ultras came to the defence of Moedari. Mundaram changed time. Lunaram did not arrive to save the ultras. Later, Belial burst into the music hall. The two ultras transformed. Chapter Four Episodes Three and Four Mater Mundaram did not save Belial, but to keep up the façade caused "The Hidden One" to make a new kaiju. Moedari almost managed to defeat Grangon, and Mundaram smiled. He was making progress, even if Lunaram had done most of the work for him. Smiling to herself, she went to earth, where an old priest was preparing for mass. "You've done well so far, Lugeno. Now you need to train Moedari." "I think Lunaram should be trained as well. The appearance of Lockstones has me worried," replied the man. "If you want to save the world, you should listen to me," said Mundaram coldly, and vanished away. Nobody arrived to save Moedari as Mephisto advanced. Just then, another Grangon attacked. Moedari's head was cut off. Father Leo was still saying mass. Mundaram told him "You must save Moedari." "Once I'm done," he responded, as he received the thurible and the choir began the Kyrie. Once he was done, he went back in time. Pushing Moedari out of the way of being beheaded, he caught the baton which was zooming on covered with light. Blocking it on his wrist boomerangs, he knocked it out of his enemy's hands. He kicked Mephisto away and turned, blasting Grangon with silver bullets. Mater Mundaram suddenly surged all her being into Grangon, removing the Hidden One's power with her purifying Time Light. Lugeno flipped up into the air and let loose boomerangs from his wrists, elbows, head and shoulders. Seven blades whipped through the air in a fiery blur, and Mundaram took up presence in them. Honing them with time light, she allowed them to pass through Grangon and knock Mephisto down. Grangon exploded. Lagoras arrived, and so did Fantom. Feigning innocence, Mundaram told Lugeno to call for Lunaram and Moedari. Jake and Madame Kandakai came running, both transforming simultaneously without fighting. "We'll have to take him on together," said Lugeno, standing in the center. Lugeno and Moedari attacked together, while Lunaram waited for an opening. Seeing her chance, she let loose a silver beam, which knocked Fantom back. He transformed into particles and arrived behind her. He knocked her down, and caught Lugeno's kick, pushing him into Moedari. The two males fell on top of each-other as Lunaram stood up and managed to get a kick in. She was knocked out of the way, and Fantom went after her, as The Hidden One had ordered. Indeed, in the old timeline she had been stabbed first because she had been Fantom's target. Lunaram, watching in the Light of Time with Mundaram, realised this. "You wanted me to die then," she said. "I did. You will not die yet, but you will be wounded far more severely than you were before." Knives pierced the Lunaram of the past at crazy angles and she vanished. "Strange, isn't it," said Mundaram, "how the smallest of actions can bring the greatest of changes to the flow of time. All I did was tweak here and there, and behold! The fate of the universe is already changed. I already nearly have the power of a god, and I will when I become one with Jake. I will be his mind, we will be together, and my strength will bring order to the universe." "Order?" asked Lunaram. "Yes, if one becomes God then he will be able to grant order." "No..." came a voice, and Lugeno arrived. "I knew you would survive in the new timeline," said Mundaram. "They are called Keystones, not keys." said the silver ultraman, "and you should take heed to that. On earth, a keystone is what earthlings hide their keys under. It is not the keystones, but the people behind the keystones and their wielder that can bring order. Jake does not have the strength to bring perfect order, neither does Moedari. They could help fix the world, but could not alone bring perfect order. Lunaram could." "Lunaram would not bring about the perfect order," said Mundaram, "but I would." "I suppose," said Lugeno, "that perfect order is subjective. The Ultimate Power grants knowledge, but it does not grant wisdom or understanding. To be true God one needs both, in boundless quantities. Then you would be able to see what is truly the perfect order, not what imperfect beings perceive perfect order to be." Mundaram shook her head. "I am wise enough. Jake, I, and Moedari will become one over creation. We will fix the earth." "You will not have enough power of your own to truly fix that," said Lugeno. "I know," responded Mundaram. "I know. And so, I will use the keys and not the keystones to fix the damage I have done to the omniverse, to fix all the damage done to the universe by this awful power. " "You mean--" said Lugeno, but was cut off as Mundaram grabbed Lunaram's hand and the two vanished. He fell to the ground, clutching a wound in his chest as the Plain of the End appeared around him again. Chapter Five Mundaram and Lunaram fled through time, watching as Finem defeated the Legendary Ultras and darkness began to descend upon the world again. Hekar and Lunaram battled, but the good ultrawoman was wounded this time. She still defeated Hekar, but a great amount of energy was lost. "I will claim the keystones!" she said, but was attacked by Finem. The two battled in space, destroying planets, flying through stars, expending all their power. "See how much this past has changed, Lunaram?" said Mundaram. "I will achieve even more if I use the power of Jake and Moedari together." The plain of darkness appeared again in time. Finem was killed and joined the Hidden One, who transformed into the uncontrollable god. He had achieved the transcendent light, but had not transcended humanity. Jake and Moedari stood there, powerful but afraid. "That is you, Jake," came Mundaram's mocking voice. "You are a mere copy of him. You were created by my actions, but you are an anomaly in the omniverse. If it wasn't for the power of the Keystones, you would not exist at all. Your entire universe would not even have been an idea, and you would have come to nothing." Lunaram took advantage of his fear. Knocking him down, the Ultrawoman claimed the keystones, and flew into the cloud which was The Hidden One. Drawing power from the Keystone of Stephos, she transcended ultra. "I am no longer more powerful than the sun. I am the master of the sun and all the stars in the omniverse." The lights of the universe converged around the two figures which ruled over the plain of eternity: the one who was called god and the one who challenged him. But Lunaram did not have the Keystone of Stephos. "You see," said Mundaram, "that you cannot access all your power without Stephos. Moedari could, because Jake already has it." "If I had it, I could control it! Can't you see that you are making things harder than they need be?" Mundaram surged into Lunaram. "Perhaps you could control the power, but you do not have the power to control." Lunaram fell to the ground in her ordinary form. Moedari ran up to her. She turned to him, "now you must fix the world. Here." A bracer appeared on his arm. "Now, I go to join those who I love," said Lunaram, and she faded away into the light. Moedari grasped the keystones, including Lunaram's, and stood facing Jake. Their power surged together, and the two rulers of all stood together. The two which were really one. Closing A world's end is coming; I feel it in my bones! Moedari! Their voices are calling; You do not stand alone! For those heroes mighty Who right now cannot fight Have lent you their strength kindly So that you can fight the night! Bygone though they be, Their memory shines in you! Those shining stones weave a melody They are always true! Notes Well, so much for a lighter episode. Also, sorry for the really short length, pacing is really hard. We're almost done! Also, you still don't know Mundaram's true intentions. Next time!